


Zealous Affections

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new relationship buds as one ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zealous Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the writerverse challenge on livejournal. Prompts: late nights at the office / disconcerted.
> 
> Written for the One of Every Letter challenge at HPFC forum.

Hermione found that she didn't like going home to Ron. The knowledge left her feeling disconcerted. When they first moved in together, all Hermione could think about was going home to her fiancée. That was always the best part of her day. Now it seemed like all she and Ron did was argue, and she did her best to avoid going home.

She found herself preferring late nights at the office, especially when Draco Malfoy also worked late. Draco provided conversation where Hermione could lose herself in. He was so cultivated and smooth. His sleek good looks and piercing eyes made Hermione's heart race. It was the way Ron used to make her feel. Draco made his interest in her known. He'd subtly flirt with her and needlessly touch her arms and shoulders. His fingers would graze along her skin, sending tingles all the way down to her toes.

Hermione confided her feelings to Harry. He might have been Ron's best friend, but he also hers. Harry gave very sound advice. "If your feelings for Ron have truly changed, you owe it to the both of you to speak up. If you're unhappy, there's a good chance he is, too."

Hermione was afraid to ask, but she had to. "And Draco?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm still not his biggest fan, but even I know he's not as much of a prat as he used to be. If both of you are interested in each other, I say go for it. But only after you end things with Ron."

Hermione hugged him, grateful he was a part of her life.

Ron took the news of Hermione's unhappiness pretty well. He admitted that he didn't like being around her either. He agreed that their marriage was over.

Hermione looked down at her feet. "I'm just glad we figured this out before we had kids."

Although Ron took the news of their marriage ending amazingly well, when he found out about Hermione's zealous pursuit of Draco, steam came out of his ears. Harry was forced to stupefy him when the two of them came upon Hermione and Draco in the middle of kissing.

Hermione knew it would take some time for Ron to be okay with the budding relationship, but she wasn't going to stop seeing Draco, no matter what. When Draco's arms went around her waist and pulled her body close to his, she knew he shared the sentiment.


End file.
